Lysandre Scamander, son frère et l'Héritage de Newt
by Yunoki
Summary: [Ecrit pour le challenge de Juillet, Les Vacances à Poudlard] Lysandre Scamander s'ennuie pendant ses vacances, mais il tombe sur un mystérieux carnet ayant appartenu à son arrière grand-père. Quoi de mieux qu'une aventure et des animaux fantastique pour contrer la mauvaise humeur ?


**_Note_**

 _Bonjour à tous,_

 _Voici ma participation (en temps qu'admin) au challenge Les Vacances de Poudlard, sur la page que je partage avec Baderoh : **Les Prompts de Poudlard.**_

 _J'ai choisi l'un des personnages des la Next Gen : Lysander (Lysandre) Scamander._

 _Veuillez me pardonner pour les possibles fautes qu'il resterai, ma Beta n'était pas disponible et j'ai du me corriger avec Reverso et Bon Patron._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Lysandre Scamander, son frère et l'Héritage de Newt**

Lysandre soupira en roulant dans l'herbe douce, son bras rencontrant le torse nu de sa moitié. Cette journée d'été était d'une chaleur étouffante, Locan et lui étaient donc à demi-vêtu à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. La brise soufflait doucement par intermittence, glissant sur les deux corps identiques dignes d'Apollon. Et c'était à peine exagéré de les comparer au Dieu grec. Les deux garçons étaient plutôt grands et possédaient des statures toutes en finesse dont les muscles dessinaient des formes comme ciselées sur leurs corps. C'était bien la seule chose qu'ils avaient obtenu du côté de leur père, leurs cheveux blonds et leurs yeux bleus étant semblables à ceux de leur mère. Mais alors que son regard était nébuleux, les leurs étaient perçants comme la glace. Pour autant ils étaient plutôt chaleureux avec leurs amis et connaissances proches, non pas des statues de l'hiver comme se prêtaient à le dire certains étudiants, masculins comme féminins.

Un autre soupir s'échappa de la bouche de l'aîné, s'attirant un regard bleu perçant du cadet.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as ?, lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

L'autre lui répondit, caressant distraitement le bras qui était à sa portée.

– Je m'ennuie.

– Je sais.

Un nouveau soupir de Lysandre qui ferme les yeux et roule sur le ventre. À la fin de leur sixième année à Poudlard, leurs parents avaient, comme toujours, prévus des vacances visant à la recherche de créatures seulement connues d'eux. Cependant, ces vacances avaient un goût amer dans la bouche des jumeaux et particulièrement de Lysandre. D'habitude enclins à les suivre dans leurs aventures (après tout, leurs géniteurs avaient prouvé l'existence de nombreuses créatures alors encore relayée au rang de croyances) pour découvrir de nouveaux monstres, le cœur n'y était pourtant pas pour cette fois.

En effet, ils quittaient le vieux château qui avait été leur maison pendant six ans pour un autre, celui d'Ilvermorny. La maison Serdaigle leur manquait déjà terriblement. Ils ne connaissaient rien de cette école aussi renommée que Poudlard où ils allaient faire leur rentrée en septembre. Seraient-ils encore dans la même maison ? D'ailleurs y en avait-il ? Les questions affluaient, toujours plus nombreuses et sans jamais trouver de réponses, ce qui les frustrait particulièrement.

Comme une bonne idée ne venait jamais seule, les parents loufoques avaient choisi de prouver l'existence d'une créature se trouvant aux États-Unis. Lysandre et son frère avaient à peine eût le temps de dire au revoir à leurs amis, que déjà, il leur fallait partir. Autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas très bien prit cette nouvelle, raison pour laquelle ils lézardaient sous un immense chêne bordant la propriété de leur nouvelle maison.

Cette dernière avait appartenu à leur arrière grand-père, Newt Scamander auteur du célèbre livre : _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them._ Elle était en l'état et rien n'avait bougé depuis des années, un énorme ménage avait été nécessaire pour que la bâtisse ressemble à nouveau à quelque chose. En rangeant son côté de la chambre qu'il partagerait avec Lorcan, Lysandre avait trouvé un carnet dans une commode. Il ne l'avait pas encore ouvert mais l'avait tout de même gardé sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ce souvenir lui revenant, il attrapa sa baguette (bois d'érable avec un noyaux en crin de licorne, mesurant onze pouces et étant légèrement flexible) et murmura un _**accio**_ pour faire venir le petit livre vers lui. Se redressant, il s'assit en tailleur, vite suivit de celui avec qui ils n'étaient qu'un.

– Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?

– Dans notre chambre, je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Que Merlin te demande de le faire ?, demanda Lorcan avec un sourire canaille.

Lysandre lui rendit avant d'ouvrir l'ouvrage, l'écriture à l'intérieure était peu soignée mais lisible, évidement manuscrite. Il put lire sur sa première page :

« _Ce carnet appartient à Newton « Newt » Scamander,_

 _Transporteurs d'animaux fantastiques et incroyables._

Il contient toutes mes recherches sur une nouvelle créature : La Nymphe des Rivières.

 _Si vous retrouvez ceci, merci de me le faire envoyer au COMUSA (Congrès Magique des Etats-Unis d'Amérique) ou bien au Ministère de la Magie du Royaume-Uni._ »

Une excitation sans nom parcourût l'aîné qui échangea un regard brillant à son double et comme un seul homme, ils se levèrent pour se précipiter vers la maison au loin. Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant et d'inconnu dont il leur fallait percer le secret ! Ce fut comme une bouffée d'air frais pour les deux oiseaux bleus de Rowena, avides de connaissances qu'ils étaient.

Le premier des deux défonça pratiquement la porte en entrant, faisant sursauter leurs parents qui, pour une fois, n'étaient pas en vadrouille. Ils montèrent rapidement jusqu'à leur chambre assez immense puisque sous les combles et firent rapidement leurs sacs. Une fois leur attirail prêt et leurs affaires empaquetées, ils redescendirent à une allure plus modéré et Luna eût le temps de leur demander.

– Où allez-vous les garçons ?

Malgré les années qui avaient passé, elle était toujours aussi belle, ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus toujours un peu dans le vague. Leur mère ne faisait pas son âge, dix ans de moins facilement et elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Le doublon pris le temps de s'arrêter et c'est avec le même sourire qu'ils annoncèrent d'une seule voix.

– On va trouver une nouvelle créature fantastique !

Leur tirade tira un rire enchanté à celle qui les avait fait naître tandis que leur père souriait doucement, confiant. Il les prévint tout de même, par habitude et surtout, parce que peut importe l'âge qu'ils avaient, ces deux-là étaient ses petits.

– Envoyez-nous un patronus si vous rencontrez la moindre embûche.

– Pas de soucis papa, répondit Lorcan en souriant un peu plus.

Lysandre leur fit un signe de la main, imité par son frère puis, ils quittèrent la maison pour s'aventurer dans les bois.

[…]

Cela faisait maintenant près de trois jours que Lysandre et son frère étaient partis en forêt pour trouver cette fameuse nymphe des rivières. Après tout, leur existence n'avait jamais été prouvée et si leur arrière-grand-père avait fait des recherches dessus elle devait forcément exister !

Le plus âgé de quelques minutes avait passé le premier jour à lire et relire toutes les informations que son aïeul avait pu transcrire. Lysandre s'en était tellement imprégné qu'il avait l'impression de l'avoir écrit, il l'avait ensuite passé à son frère qui faisait de même. Lorcan et lui travaillaient déjà parfaitement à l'ordinaire, mais une fois leurs deux cerveaux en connexion sur le même sujet, ils étaient sûr de trouver la solution au problème qui se posait.

En l'occurrence, ils bloquaient totalement sur « le quand apparaît la nymphe et à quoi elle ressemble ». Newt avait été bizarrement assez avare en détails et il n'y avait même pas de croquis pour leur donner ne serait-ce qu'une indication. Ceci s'expliquait certainement par la perte du carnet par leur ancêtre, il n'avait donc pu mener son étude à bien, ni même la terminer.

Il leur fallut attendre encore une journée entière pour que Lorcan ait fini de s'abreuver de chaque détails de l'œuvre qu'il avait entre ses mains. En attendant, Lysandre avait réécrit et exploité dans leur propre carnet toutes les informations et les quelques détails qu'ils avaient.

En relisant les notes qu'il avait prises il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient au bon endroit pour pouvoir apercevoir la créature. Sa découverte le fit pouffer de satisfaction, ils n'avaient plus qu'à savoir le « Quand » maintenant.

– Lys' ?, l'interpella son cadet. Je crois que j'ai quelque chose.

– Mh ?

– Viens voir ça.

L'autre s'approcha pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de son frère, le menton posé sur son épaule. Lorcan reprit là où il s'était arrêté :

– Je pense que les apparitions des Nymphes des Rivières sont cycliques.

– Tu veux dire... Comme chaque pleine lune ?

– Bingo ! Regarde, les marées dépendent de la Lune n'est-ce pas ? Il hocha la tête plus par réflexe qu'autre chose et son double continua. Eh bien, la Nymphe est une créature de l'eau, donc peut-être que la Lune à une influence sur elle également. Peut-être qu'elles ne sont visibles qu'à la pleine lune, tu sais, comme ces parchemins où l'encre est enchantée pour faire apparaître des informations invisibles habituellement ?

Lorcan le regardait avec un sourire immense sur les lèvres. Il lui rendit tout en lui faisant une accolade serrée.

– Tu es un génie petit frère !

– Je sais, je sais... Quand est la nouvelle lune ?

Les étoiles semblaient être avec eux, car c'était précisément ce soir que l'astre opalin s'arrondissait parfaitement, réveillant malédictions et merveilles.

[…]

La Lune était haute dans le ciel sans nuages depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, mais toujours rien. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de fixer l'eau qui s'écoulait sans relâche. Mais tout ce que cela faisait pour le moment, c'était leur donner envie de se soulager la vessie.

Ils perdaient lentement l'espoir d'avoir déduit justement les écrits de leur illustre et reconnu ancêtre. Lorcan avait commencé à somnoler, son souffle régulier s'approfondissait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Lysandre n'était pas loin d'en faire de même lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose passer devant sa vison floue. Se réveillant instantanément, il revit la forme passer devant lui. Ça ressemblait à une vague qui se mouvait seule, semblant avoir une volonté propre. Attendez, il était en train de rêver ou la vague dansait ?!

Devant ses yeux ébahis la petite vague, haute de quinze centimètres environ, se mouvait lentement comme au rythme d'une cadence connue seulement d'elle. Alors qu'elle bougeait encore et toujours, Lysandre vit peu à peu l'eau prendre forme pour adopter une apparence humanoïde. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, devant lui, une Nymphe des Rivières dansait ! La petite créature était vraiment magnifique : Il distingua des cheveux si longs qu'ils rejoignaient l'élément dont elle était faite. Son visage était légèrement mutin avec ce petit nez en trompette et ses longues oreilles effilés. Son petit corps possédait également de belles formes, des petits seins couverts par il ne savait quoi (une sorte de tissu fait d'eau) et des hanches au fluide hyalin, comme le début d'une queue de poisson. Du moins c'est ce qu'il crût au début avant qu'elle ne se sépare en deux petites jambes translucides qui se posèrent sur la surface liquide.  
Et la Nymphe dansa, manipulant de petites gerbes d'eau autour d'elle, créant un ballet enchanteur, elle ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué leur présence.

Bientôt, Lysandre aperçut d'autres formes se mouvoir avant de percer l'eau et de rejoindre le spectacle de la première.

Il resta toute la nuit devant ces êtes enchanteurs, prenant parfois le temps esquisser un croquis lorsqu'il avait assez de courage pour se détacher de la vision qui lui était offerte.

Le blond ne remarqua même pas que Lorcan s'était réveillé et qu'il admirait lui aussi les nymphes.

Au petit matin, les êtres de l'eau disparurent un à un, ne laissant à la fin plus que la première créature que Lysandre avait vu.  
Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, ce dernier lui souffla un « merci » et l'élémentaire sembla le comprendre puisqu'elle lui fit un semblant de révérence avant de se laisser couler dans le lit de la rivière.

[…]

Les jumeaux ne parlèrent de leur découverte qu'à leur parents et bien plus tard, à leurs propres enfants. Jamais un membre de la famille Scamander ne brisa ce secret tacite qui semblait s'être construit avec les fils de Luna Lovegood.

Et tous les ans, à la date où les jumeaux avaient vu ces Bêtes Fantastiques les descendants se rendaient au bord du cours d'eau pour admirer le ballet des Nymphes de Rivières.

 **Fin.**


End file.
